


Новый уровень

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Тот момент, когда андроид решил перевести их отношения на новый уровень.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/RK900 (Ричард)
Kudos: 19





	Новый уровень

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Новый уровень  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 462 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/RK900 (Ричард)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** зимний рейтинг сказал, что R  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; нецензурная лексика; кинк на ограничение подвижности  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Тот момент, когда андроид решил перевести их отношения на новый уровень.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Новый уровень"

Гэвин чувствовал лопатками кафель, нагревшийся за то время, пока он был прижат к стене. Руки судорожно стискивали край полотенца, удерживая ткань на бедрах, словно оно единственное могло спасти его. И вроде как ему должно быть холодно, ведь стоять босиком на голом полу мужской раздевалки после душа обычно довольно зябко, но у него кровь закипала, а сердце бухало в груди, как безумное.

Откинув голову назад, Гэвин упирался мокрым затылком в стену и жмурился, чувствуя, как любые мысли буквально вылетают прочь, оставляя место лишь охуеванию. Его руки удерживались у локтей — чтобы точно никуда не рыпнулся, и Гэвин знал: либо он стоит неподвижно, либо очень быстро меняет положение на противоположное. А так ему нравилось гораздо больше.

Потому что только так у Ричарда выходило классно высасывать его душу через рот. 

Или чем он там занимался, пока у Гэвина вся кровь устремилась к члену, а у мозга наступало кислородное голодание, потому что дышать ему тоже не давали.

Каждое прикосновение Ричарда к его губам, каждое движение языка, каждое едва ощутимое поглаживание пальцами выносило Гэвина так, словно он наркоман под дозой.

Когда Ричард отстранился, чтобы наверняка проанализировать его, Гэвин мог только хрипло втягивать воздух, облизывать пульсирующие губы и пялиться на Ричарда в ахуе.

— Даже не попытались вырваться и дать мне по лицу, детектив, — Ричард склонил голову набок, и Гэвин мог подумать, что ему все равно, но видел, как мерцал красным диод и только поэтому продолжал стоять, удерживая полотенце, будто последнюю линию обороны.

— Я еще успею сдать тебя на перепрошивку, — прохрипел Гэвин и вздрогнул, когда Ричард отпустил его локоть и переместил ладонь на затылок, удерживая Гэвина на месте. Словно тот собирался куда-то съебаться.

Ричард погладил Гэвина по припухшим губам большим пальцем и склонился ближе, беспокоя его нервные окончания имитацией дыхания.

— Вы этого не сделаете, — проговорил Ричард прямо в губы Гэвина. Но тот не дал ему продолжить и сам прижался губами к жесткому рту, скин обнулился от давления, но он почти не обратил на это внимания, желая оказаться ближе и не слушать все говно, которое способен был выдать андроид в попытках уязвить.

Теперь уже он ласкал губами твердый пластик, безбожно задевал все анализаторы и вслушивался во вздохи Ричарда. Гэвин подался ближе, приподнимаясь на носках, просто потому что его шея уже давно проклинала их обоих за неудобное положение, но Ричард не мог промолчать.

— Вы только что встали на цыпочки, детектив? — промурлыкал он в губы Гэвину, мягко поглаживая пальцем пульсирующую венку на шее.

— Будешь пиздеть, я тебя нахуй пошлю, — так же нежно ответил Гэвин и улыбнулся Ричарду.

Несколько мгновений между ними была тонкая прослойка воздуха, но секунду спустя Ричард первый вновь прижался к губам Гэвина, все еще игнорируя его сжатые пальцы на полотенце. 

Они оба знали, что ничто не удержит Ричарда от полного анализа его человека, раз уж он задался целью получить полные данные. А оргазмы входили в число экспериментов, требующих серии опытов.


End file.
